Discontinued Marauder Era fic See Chapter 8
by Danwea
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1 'You are Pure'

**Author's Note:**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I would like to take this moment to apologise for bastardising such a wonderful creation. I've always been fascinated with the Marauders and they were some of my favourite characters within the entire series. I've always been curious as to their school years, thus, Darkness Rising was born.

DR is about Voldemort's first take over but, first and foremost, it's about the Marauders and their years at Hogwarts. The friends they made, the enemies we knew they would have and of course, the girls' heart's they broke. Darkness Rising is the first in what I hope will be a series.

With that in mind, please read, please review and please, stick with these guys until the bitter end.

**Chapter One**

**You are Pure**

He stood nervously in the drawing room door, running a hand absent-mindedly through his thick hair. It was always the same every year. He had been forced into his best wizards robes, pampered and preened and preached to about the purity of his blood as the process progressed. His mother's hand shot out and smacked his hand out of his locks, the blow stinging.

Black's did not feel nerves, let alone show them.

Black's were above such a thing.

"How many more times do I have to beat you boy, before the message sinks in?" He allowed his grey eyes to watch as his father uncurled himself from his high backed leather chair, folding his Evening Prophet expertly in one hand and rearranging the reading spectacles that sat delicately upon his nose.

He knew that he was not meant to answer his father and he bit his tongue to hold back the sarcastic retort that had almost passed his lips. His silence earned him a very rare smile from Orion Black and as his father stepped out from behind his desk, he felt his mother push him firmly in between his shoulders, forcing him to take a few uncertain steps further into the room, keeping his head bent low.

As they met, his father crouched down, one of his delicate fingers catching Sirius under the chin and pushing his gaze up to meet his own grey eyes. "Come now, son, do not hold yourself this way. You are a Black. You are pure." He paused here as he always did when he recited the mantra to his first born. "And tomorrow you start your magical education. That Dumbledore may be a soft touch but he comes from good magical stock so perhaps all hope is not lost with that school. You have family there son, you have blood that shall not desert you." His hand dropped and squeezed his son's shoulder tightly. "Remember Sirius, that you are a Black and that you are Pure."

His father returned to his full upright position and started towards the tapestry that hung at the far end. "Follow," he said and Sirius obeyed.

When he stopped in his father's wake, Sirius looked at the one part of the tapestry that did not make him feel dirty; his own name.

"Twenty-six generations hang upon this wall, Sirius. Twenty-six." Orion Black stood surveying the monstrosity with his hands clasped behind his back, the vast lamplight causing his glasses to shine white. "Your cousin, Bellatrix, has sent Owl of her news four nights previous. The Lestrange's are a fine family son, one of the most Pure in France herself. You would do well to follow her example Sirius. Your mother and I would be so very proud if you found yourself a good Pure girl to bring into the Black fold." He patted his son's shoulder once more and chuckled. "Forgive me, son. I am ahead of myself in years. You are but eleven, no doubt the idea of girls still revolts you."

A soft knock sounded through the room and another young boy entered the room. "Please excuse my intrusion father, brother," he bowed to each of them in turn, "Mother sent me down to await the guests."

"Regulus, how delightful!" his father scooped the younger boy up into his arms, carrying him towards the far end, where his elder brother stood awaiting him. There was very little difference between the two boys in their looks. Sirius was but eighteen months older than his brother and their eyes did not have a shade of difference in their colour. And yet their father preferred to bestow love and affection much more freely upon Regulus.

Regulus who listened.

Regulus who learned.

Regulus who swallowed their Pure Blood litany.

Whereas Sirius always asked that dreaded question, why.

"Father, please tell me the story of Great Uncle Regulus again," his brother simpered, reaching out to trace the golden calligraphy of the name in question.

"Father does not have the time," Sirius heard himself say.

Two pairs of shocked grey eyes magnetised to him and he flushed. "It is nearly seven thirty, little brother. Was that not the time mother told us the guests would arrive?"

"Indeed it was, Sirius," his father said slowly, lowering Regulus back to his feet. "You've taken my heed and started to listen to your mother now, have you boy?" His father's back was rigid.

"Of course," Sirius said, bending into a low bow, parodying his brother's previous entrance. "Do not worry, little brother," he continued, clasping at Regulus' upper arm. "I shall regale you the story tonight. Think of it as a fare well gesture."

Silence hung between the three until a roar erupted from the fireplace, as they were bathed in emerald green light.

The young woman who strode from the fire was strikingly beautiful and somewhere in her twenties. Her thick black hair was braided down her back with silver thread intertwined and a silver ring hung effortlessly on her left hand, purple stone set into the jewellery. "Uncle Orion," she said, curtseying as the flames turned green once more.

And from them strode a man. Tall, handsome, with slick dark brown hair and a moustache. His robes were of the deepest purple and he carried himself with the superiority of a man who knew his own power. She waved a hand dismissively at the new arrival, "May I introduce to you my fiancée, Rodolphus."

Orion stepped away from his sons, his hand outstretched to the newcomer. "Charmed to be introduced to such a fine wizard."

"No Monsieur, I am charmed to be in ze presence of such noble stock. Ze 'ouse of Black's legacy stretches even to ze shores of ze Seine." They shook hands until another light of green shone and another young girl entered the room. She was about five years older than Sirius and her sister's own polar opposite.

Orion dropped Rodolphus' hand and spread his arms wide, "My beautiful Narcissa! How wonderful it is to see you again!" And he wrapped his arms around the girl and planted a kiss upon both her cheeks. He turned to her sibling and smiled ruefully, "Do not feel left out now, young Bellatrix, but now that you are engaged to be married, I must remember you are no longer a little girl. Narcissa still has a few more years of her Uncle's embarrassment before we can allow her to escape into the arms of whatever unwitting young wizard sweeps her off her dainty feet."

Sirius tried not to roll his eyes as he turned to his two cousins, "Where's Andromeda?" he asked.

Bellatrix's feature's hardened as her cheeks tinged pink. "We do not know. Father is furious. We received an Owl this morning simply telling us she would not be able to make the annual farewell feast."

An awkward silence followed and it was only broken when a house elf entered the room, bowing low. "Master, Sir. Kreacher would like to invite you down to the dining hall. Good old Kreacher will await at the fireside, for the other guests sir."

"Very well. Ladies," Orion said, holding out his arms so that his nieces could link them as he exited the room, Rodolphus following uncertainly.

Regulus turned to his brother. "You knew full well that Andromeda wasn't coming. Mother told us both this afternoon over lunch."

Sirius' face broke into a wide grin, ruffling his little brother's hair. "Oh of course I did little brat." All pretences had faded now they were alone with the ageing house elf and Sirius pulled his brand new wand from the inside pocket of his robes. "You speak one word, one word that I just messed your hair or that I turned cousin Trixie the most lovely shade of pink on purpose and I'll curse every pair of underpants you own so that you'll never get the chance to hit puberty, got it?" The piece of ebony wood struck the younger boy in the neck.

He gulped, "Yes, Sirius."

"Glad that's cleared up." He pocketed the wand again and headed towards the door. "You'd better hurry up 'ickle Reggie. Mummy's gonna be might mad if you show up late as well as messy." And he burst into laughter all the way down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2 'Blood Ties'

**Chapter Two**

**Blood ties**

She was stood with her parents on the platform, her nose upturned away from her older sister. Father was thoroughly excited, tapping Mother on the shoulder and pointing out something that was even more fascinating than the last. "Look Rose, look at his robes!"

Mother gave Father a withering look, "Such a fine example you're setting your daughters, Harold."

A whistle sounded and Mother looked around for her youngest daughter. "Now Lily, remember to write when you get there and let us know you're ok."

"Of course I will," she said, flashing her mother a wide smile.

"And tell us what it's _like_," Father added. Lily giggled and then nodded her reply. "Come here sweetheart," he said and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you Lil's, now go off to your adventure and make sure you learn lots."

"I will do Pa," and she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Bye bye now baby girl, be nice, make lots of friends and don't get into trouble," Mother said, her voice thick. She kissed her daughters head as they embraced. "Be careful," she said as a tear trickled down her face.

Lily turned to her sister, obviously unsure whether or not the tension would break between the two, long enough to say goodbye. "Tuney?" Her sister inclined her head slightly in Lily's direction but gave no other indications that she had heard. Another whistle sounded. "Tuney, please say goodbye to me."

Petunia turned to Lily with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Good bye Lily." The red-head's bottom lip trembled as Mother ushered her onto the coach away from her sister's cold stare. The door was shut and the train began to move slowly away. "Enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble!" Mother called.

Lily began walking through the corridors of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. There was none. She could feel tears prick at her eyes as she reached one of the last compartments with only a dark haired boy was kneeling on a chair by the window, waving out to a witch and a wizard who could only be his parents. She slid the door open, "C-can I, sit in here?" she stammered. The boy who was, she noticed, barely older than herself.

He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging sort of way and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Of course you can," he said brightly, jumping off the seat. "Are you saying goodbye to your family?" She gave a small nod. "You can sit here if you like? You can wave goodbye," he smiled widely again.

"Th-thanks," she said and she took the seat.

"I'm James by the way. James Potter."

"L-Lily Evans," she said and she gave a little wave out the window to her parents as the train began to move.

"Evans," he said slowly, tapping his chin. "Evans. You half-blood?" he asked.

"N-no. My parents are Muggles," she told him. "I-I'm the o-only one in my family who's got magic." And she burst into tears.

James bit his lip, wondering what to do about the sobbing girl sitting on his right when the door slid open again. "Ah fantastic! You're first year's too, right?" said the new arrival. He had a mess of raven hair and cool grey eyes. "Everyone else I've met so far seem disastrously boring," he said sitting opposite James. "My name's Sirius."

"I'm James."

And then they sat in awkward silence.

Sirius allowed his eyes to wander around the room until they landed on Lily, he began to open his mouth to say something when he let out a loud sob and began to cry a little more loudly than before. Looking perplexed, he turned to James and whispered, "What's up with her?"

James craned his neck slightly to see out the window and then turned back to the other boy, "We've just left nine and three quarters."

Sirius nodded and then stopped, "Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Saying goodbye to her parents," he muttered, casting a look at Lily to make sure she couldn't hear him. Her sobs were still too loud to take any notice. Then he mouthed the word, "Muggle-born."

Sirius' eyes widened knowingly then, "Oh."

Sirius sighed heavily as the door slid open again. Yet another dark haired boy entered the compartment but rather than introduce himself to the two boys sat nearest him, he headed straight for the seat opposite the red haired girl who had not stopped crying.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "Rude git," James whispered under his breath as the boy and girl began talking without glancing at them.

Sirius leaned forward, eyeing the new comer with curiosity, "Look at his hair."

James followed his glance and stifled a laugh behind his hand. He took a deep calming breath and pushed his glasses back up his nose again. As they lapsed into silence they managed to hear a snippet of the other two's conversation, "You'd better be in Slytherin," the new boy said brightly.

Unable to contain himself, James spat out, "Slytherin?" Sirius froze, looking at his new companion his eyebrows raised. "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" James asked, staring at the new boy with his eyes wide. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James turned this question upon Sirius who looked startled at the question.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned at this widely, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James smiled, acting as though he suddenly had a sword in his hand, "_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_ Just like my dad."

They seemed to have forgotten about the other two in the compartment until the other boy made a disgusted noise.

James turned to face him, an ugly look on his face, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the other boy, a sneer on his face, "if you'd rather be bawny than brainy -"

Sirius suddenly interjected, "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James allowed a roar of laughter to engulf him. Sirius allowed himself to bark a laugh too.

Lily got to her feet, scowling at the two boys with contempt. "Come on, Severus," she said over her shoulder. "Let's find another compartment."

Simultaneously, Sirius and James let out a mocking, "Oooooo."

A flush rising on his cheeks, Severus began to follow Lily out the door.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James said, trying to trip Snape as he left. He shut the door behind them. The compartment seemed oddly quiet after their departure.

"Weird pair," Sirius said. "How'd you reckon they know each other? Family perhaps?"

James shook his head, "Nah, didn't look a thing alike. Besides, she told me she was the only magic one in her family."

"Ah," said Sirius, "My parent's would love her."

James shot him a quizical look.

He donned a simpering voice, "'_Remember Sirius, you are a Black and that you are Pure_.' It doesn't matter which family member it is, they all say the same thing. Except my Uncle Alfard and my cousin Andromeda, they're the only _sane_ ones."

"Oh, so you're a Black?"

Sirius tensed, "Yeah."

James pointed to himself, "I'm a Potter. We're probably like fifth cousins four times removed or something stupid." And they both laughed. "Parent's eh?"

"Completely mental," said Sirius.

"But you wouldn't be here without em," added James.

"Oh, I wouldn't entirely agree with that," replied Sirius, causing James to shoot him a curious look. "My mother," he sighed, "well, let's just say she probably would've impregnated herself by magic if there was a way a wizard could do it."


	3. Chapter 3 'Lasting Friendships'

**Chapter Three**

**Lasting Friendships**

He climbed down onto the dark platform, leaving the safety of the train and his books behind. A Giant of a man was standing there to great them, holding up a lantern overhead. "Firs'-years! Over here! This way now. C'mon, Firs'-years follow me!" The youngest students began to mill towards the Giant. He took a deep breath and followed.

For the last seven years of his life, Remus Lupin had been kept far from social interaction of any kind. He was desperately excited of allowing these measures to end. He might even make friends.

They started down a steep slope along a winding path that had been worn down over the many years it had clearly been used.

The Giant announced that they would soon see Hogwarts and as they rounded a corner, audible gasps sounded from the group. Standing high on a cliff was a castle with many gleaming windows who's light shone through the night and reflected, shimmering, in the flat black lake that stretched before them. It's many turrets and towers were silhouetted against the waning moon. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Remus darted forwards, clambering into the nearest wooden vessel, fearful he would be left behind. A chubby boy with pale blue eyes was already seated. The boy grinned at Remus and he smiled back weakly, whilst running a nervous finger over a large pearlescent scar on his wrist.

A skinny, pasty skinned boy with lank black hair and a hooked nose followed Remus onto the boat, holding out a hand to a pretty red head.

"It looks so beautiful, just like you said it would," said the girl, clearly addressing the boy who'd helped her on board.

"Would I lie to you, Lily?"

She giggled and Remus bit his lip, envious of their obvious friendship.

The boats began their progression across the lake, moving silently. It was a fantastic experience, slowly edging towards the ancient school and, as they neared the cliff face and the moon disappeared from view, Remus felt his entire body relax. He knew that here, he would belong.

They entered a cave in the wall of a cliff and continued sailing for only a little bit longer, the dock now visible in the flickering torchlight that came from the brackets at the walls. They stood, holding their robes around them. The ghostly torch light cast shadows across their scared faces. The Giant raised a massive hand and pounded on a door.

It creaked open to reveal a stern looking witch with square spectacles. Her hair was dark brown and hidden under a large red trimmed wizards hat. "Ah, good, they're here." And she turned her face upon the first years and smiled. "Hagrid," she said, looking back up into the face of the Giant. "Could you please get this door oiled at some point this year?"

"O' course, Professor McGonagall," he said, bowing slightly.

"I dare say I'll see you at the feast. Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall, beckoning the new students forwards.

They all shuffled forwards nervously, following her through a long corridor which opened up into a cavernous Entrance Hall. To their left was a great sweeping marble staircase and opposite it stood two oak doors, the heavy locks clearly suggesting the front doors. McGonagall stopped halfway across the hall and turned to face the scared eleven-year-olds. "The doors behind me enter into the Great Hall. Meals are served here three times a day. Upon special dates, we hold feasts and festivities and everyone is encouraged to join in. When you pass through these doors, you will be Sorted into your House. Hogwarts is home to four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Whilst you are here, you should treat your House mates at your family. Each and every student has the ability to win House Points through good deeds and outstanding progress or homework whilst any rule breaking will lead to the loss of them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House cup." She clasped her hands together at this and stared around the students' faces. "Now, if you'd follow me in single file."

Somehow, although he wasn't sure exactly how he's managed it, Remus ended up at the front of the progression, unable to stop stroking his scar. Every head followed them as they made their way through a sea of black robes towards the long table with Teachers that faced the other students.

They were lined in front of this table and a very short man, the polar opposite of Hagrid, who had apparently followed them into the Hall, settled an ancient hat down on a stool in front of them.

An unnatural hush spread across the room. The new students all stared blankly at the hat whilst the older students waited with baited breath. And then the hat burst into song.

"_Around one thousand years ago_

_Did begin the future wizards' fate,_

_For came together did the founders four_

_To make the next generations great._

_They sought out any youngster,_

_Who showed magical talent_

_And to their Castle of Hogwarts,_

_Did they bring the compliant._

_A true leader, brave Gryffindor,_

_Most chivalrous was he,_

_He'd draw his sword against anyone,_

_To ensure our school's safety._

_Completely fair and kind natured_

_Was loyal Hufflepuff the just,_

_Each student she would treat the same,_

_For in friendship she would trust._

_Well-learned Ravenclaw,_

_Whose wit and wisdom did surpass,_

_Would take the smart and the eager_

_So that brilliance she could impart._

_And cunning Slytherin,_

_A wizard of great ambition,_

_Did only take those he saw as pure,_

_Thus began the Sorting tradition._

_Each year our new students_

_Place me upon their head_

_My decision will turn their colours,_

_Yellow, Blue, Green or Red._

_I do quarter every year and yet_

_Lasting friendships you still bond,_

_So slip me around you ears, young one_

_And I'll place you where you belong."_

The Hall burst into applause. It sounded like a bomb going off. Professor McGonagall got to her feet, a roll of parchment in hand and began to call the students forwards one by one. "Andrews, Catherine." A round faced girl with a head of brunette curls paled under a dusting of freckles and stumbled forwards towards the hat, trembling from head to shine-shoed toe. The hat sat atop of her curls, only flattening them until the hat only just covered her ears.

There was a minutes silence and then the hat opened its brim wide and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Red table at the far end of the hall burst into applause, some standing up to welcome the new girl to their ranks.

"Avery, Michael," called McGonagall as a boy with a mop of dirty blonde hair made his way towards the stole casually. He allowed the hat to fall over his eyes and it instantly screamed, "Slytherin!" The table of green, the opposite end to the Gryffindor table erupted as Avery made his way to the table with as much ease as he'd approached the hat.

Whilst standing in line, Sirius Black watched as his cousin stood to make room for the new arrival, tossing her sheet of hair over her shoulder and trying to catch the eye of a handsome Prefect on the other side of the table. Sirius smirked, ignoring the other students who were being sorted and instead nudged James, indicating Narcissa with a swift nod of his head.

"Family," James whispered.

"Cousin and not the sane one," he mumbled back.

"Black, Sirius."

A look of alarm played across the boys face. The last thing he saw as the hat fell down around his eyes was Narcissa surreptitiously moving down the table a little further to potentially make room for her cousin.

"Ah the latest Black?" said a soft voice in his ear. "I can see great power in you and a thirst for non-conformity. And you're loyal, dear god, you're loyal. I wouldn't dare put you in Slytherin, too much of a self-sacrificial streak," it told him. And then he heard the hat shout, "Gryffindor!" and his insides flipped. _Gryffindor?_

He pulled the hat off and, in a daze, headed towards the table of red clad school children, all cheering and clapping. He took a seat next to a ghost and awaited for James to be sorted, keeping his fingers crossed. Across the Hall, Narcissa Black looked as though she were about to throw something.

As the Sorting progressed and their numbers dispersed amongst the tables, Remus found that he was mentally tallying the houses each student was heading to; "_Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff._"

And then quite suddenly, "Lupin, Remus." He jumped about a mile.

Stumbling towards the chair, he was almost glad when the hat blocked off his vision as it helped him calm his nerves. "Oh, you _are_ very easy to Sort," said the hat in his ear and, almost instantly he was walking towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to the boy named Sirius, who thrust a hand under his nose.

Perplexed, Remus held the boys gaze for a while.

The bright grin that caused Sirius' features to gleam like polished silver fell slightly, "What, never shaken anyone's hand before?"

A friendly gesture. Nothing out of the ordinary.

His shoulders physically relaxed and he clasped the other boys hand and shook it. The smile was back in place. "Sorry," he said, as they broke apart. "This whole things a bit nerve-racking."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Is it weird that I'm more worried now?" he asked. "My whole family has been in Slytherin and that hat has just put me here. My mother is going to hex me until I can't walk straight."

Lupin didn't know whether to laugh or not and settled on a weak grin. The chubby boy he had shared a boat with earlier ambled into the seat beside him. "Hullo," he said. "I hope they hurry up with dinner, I'm starving."

A critical frown appeared on Sirius' face as his gaze swept over the boys physique but before he could say anything, Professor McGonagall had called out, "Potter, James," and his attention snapped to the front of the hall.

The hat barely touched his head before it announced, "Gryffindor!"

Sirius cheered loudly, standing up to welcome his friend. "Having you here makes things better," said Sirius as James sat down next to him.

They continued their whispered conversation until "Zeller, Wayne," became the last Hufflepuff and McGonagall took the hat and its stool out of the heavy doors.

The elderly man who sat in the middle of the teachers' table got to his feet. "Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts." He smiled benignly around the room. "I shan't keep you from the feast any longer. Tuck in!" And the golden plates and tureens before them suddenly filled with food and drinks.

"So, Sirius, who's your friend," said James, nodding at Remus.

He looked up from his plate with a start, "Oh, I'm Remus Lupin," he said, his fingers edging towards his scar.

"James Potter." They shook hands.

Remus looked at the chubby boy who was digging in to a jacket potato the size of his fist and said, "We shared the boat across the lake, didn't we?"

Swallowing hard, the boy looked up and blushed. "Y-yes, I'm Peter P-Pettigrew."

James tapped his chin, "I think I've heard that name before. Didn't someone in your family marry an Abbot?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, my mum and dad. My dad was Muggleborn though, so I'm half. But you two, your Black and Potter, so you've _got_ to be Pureblood, right?"

Sirius laughed, "If someone in my family _doesn't_ marry Pure, they get disowned."

"Your family sound crazy," said Remus. A deep flush quickly rose across his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Sirius' face was unreadable for the longest time and then he smiled. "Remus, you have _no _idea just how right you are." And they all laughed together.

As Remus sat and ate his dinner, chatting to Sirius, James and Peter, a wave of happiness quite unlike anything he'd experienced before fell over him and he knew that these three Gryffindor boys would remain his friends for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4 'Sickness'

**Chapter Four**

**Sickness**

"Remus. Hey, Remus," Peter whispered through the dark.

"Wass wrong, Pete?" he asked, poking his groggy head out of his hangings.

"I-I-it's nothing," came the reply from somewhere near the window.

Feeling very confused and very annoyed at being woken, Remus uncurled his body from his quilt and shuffled across the circular dormitory towards the other boy's silhouette on the windowsill. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong. You didn't wake me up for no reason."

It was only as Peter turned his head slightly, that the weak moonlight caught his face and Remus saw a long trail of tears streaming down Peter's red cheeks. "Peter!" Remus slung an arm around the boy's shoulders, "What's wrong? Please tell me!"

Raising a trembling hand, Peter brushed at his cheeks, "Home. I miss home."

Remus looked at the portion of moon, a crease appearing on his brow. "Me too," he whispered. "But would you give all this up? I mean, we're wizards Peter. Real wizards and we get to learn real magic."

"I guess."

"C'mon. Try and get some sleep, we've got lessons in the morning and I don't much like your chances of skipping Transfiguration when McGonagall is head of Gryffindor."

A weak smile played on Peter's lips as they shuffled back towards their beds.

"I'm sure it'll get easier," Remus said as he slipped back under the covers.

"I hope so," came his voice.

Remus' eyes watched the moon through the gap in his hangings his mind lingering on the countdown until the next full moon. Without realising, he was stroking the scar on his wrist again. He wondered how many more he'd have in a months time.

*

A handsome barn owl landed at the Gryffindor table and thrust his leg out under Remus' nose.

"Keeping up with the news are we?" came James' voice and he collapsed into the chair opposite Remus.

"I like to read," he said stupidly. A blush began to creep up his neck.

James laughed, "Once your finished, hand it over." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I may not spread it around but I quite enjoy browsing the Prophet every now and again."

Remus disappeared behind the news paper but almost immediately recoiled. "Oh no."

James looked up from buttering a piece of toast, raising his eyebrows. "What's happened?"

Seemingly unable to speak, Remus handed over the Daily Prophet in silence.

_**ST MUNGLO'S HEALER MURDERED: **_

_**DARK WIZARD STILL AT LARGE**_

_Esteemed Healer and mother of two, Marguerite Bletham _

_was found dead during the early hours of this morning by _

_her husband, Maximum. _

_The third death in as many months, the Ministry of Magic_

_is beginning to show clear signs of cracking under pressure. _

_Rumours abound that Healer Bletham's death is connected _

_to the wizard branding himself Lord Voldemort and that the _

_Ministry is not doing enough to bring him to justice. _

_The Bletham children have been moved to a family residen-_

_ce out of fears that Lord Voldemort will return to hurt them _

_as well._

James' face fell. "My Aunt knew her," he said simply.

"I met her once," said Sirius over James' shoulder, clearly having read the article too.

"What bit you?" said Remus absently, lifting a spoon to his mouth.

"Nothing," said Sirius, his eyes fixed on Remus. "Why did you say that?"

Another brilliant flush began to fill Remus' face. "Oh, I was bitten by a rather angry crup once." He did not meet their gaze kept spooning porridge into his mouth. "She was in charge of the bites ward."

"Oh," said Sirius, sliding onto the bench next to James. "Is that how you got the scar then? I would've thought a crup bite wouldn't have scarred." He began piling bits of bacon onto his plate.

"I, er, didn't go straight to St Mungo's when it happened." He shifted his gaze upwards. "Sirius, doesn't that owl usually take things to your cousin?"

Sirius looked up to see a black and grey feathered owl circling above him, a red envelope clamped in its beak. He paled. "Oh, no."

"Who's sending you a Howler?" asked James.

Sirius audibly gulped, "That'd be my mother." The owl finally landed upon his shoulder and dropped the red envelope onto his bacon and eggs. The bird swept away instantly. The letter began to smoke. Without so much as another word, Sirius snatched the letter and ran from the hall leaving a smell of burning paper behind him.

Over at the Slytherin table, James saw Narcissa smirking and mutter something to a blonde boy beside her. He laughed loudly, the cold sound sending chills down James' spine.

Remus looked over his shoulder, following James' gaze. "I bet it was her," he said.

James nodded, "There's something weird about that one." He handed the paper back to Remus. "I heard you talking to that Peter last night. He seems a bit weird too."

Remus stared, "He misses home."

James shrugged heavily. "So do I. You don't hear me crying at two a.m. and waking up the dorm."

"Aw James, no need to run into the bathroom to do it," said Remus before he could stop himself. He flushed.

"You know something, Remus?" said James getting to his feet and stretching.

"What?"

"We might just be able to make you fun after all."

*

Climbing into bed that night Remus reflected upon their first few days at Hogwarts and how wonderful it had been to really use magic. He pulled the hangings around him and lit his wand tip with a whispered, "Lumos." The light caused him to smiled widely, pick up a book and nestle back into his pillows. Something underneath them crinkled. Keeping a thumb in his desired page and resting his wand at his side, he slid his hand under his pillow and extracted a parchment envelope. Thin slanted writing spelt out his name and he slit it open and pulled out the letter inside.

He picked up his wand again and aimed the light onto the page to read:

_Dear Remus,_

_I am afraid the full moon is almost upon us and as agreed with your parents before your arrival, certain measures are to be taken. At sundown on the 5__th__ September I will ask you to meet Madam Pomfrey in the Entrance Hall. If anyone should enquire as to your whereabouts or indeed, see you leave with her, I will leave it to you to decide on a suitable enough alibi, if you indeed choose to use one at all._

_Upon your return, I shall meet with you._

_Regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

A heavy weight settled inside Remus' chest that had so recently been filled with a buoyant joy. Only one day left before the great and terrible pain. Brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5 'Where Art Thou'

**Chapter Five**

**Where art thou**

As she entered the classroom, Lily noticed that Severus was sat with a tanned, thickset boy with short cut brown hair. A crease crossed her brow and she sat at the desk to his right. He turned his head as she sat down and he smiled.

"Hey, Lily," he whispered.

She returned his grin. "Who's your friend?"

Severus glanced at the boy next to him, "Oh, Lily, this is Anton Mulciber," and he nudged the boy. "Anton, this is a friend from home, Lily Evans."

Anton gave Lily the once over, his eyes a pale watery blue that looked out of place with the rest of his visage. He took in her red hair and her green eyes and then sneered at her Gryffindor robes. "Didn't know you played with lions, Severus."

A flush appeared on Severus' cheeks and Lily could feel the heat rising in her own face.

"She's all right," Severus said, not quite meeting the other boys eyes. "She should've been in Slytherin."

"And yet, she's not. Probably too much of a Muggle-lover."

Lily's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything another girl spoke, "Is this chair taken?"

Lily turned to see a tall, pale skinned girl with a long, dark brown ponytail. "No, it's not. You can sit there if you like." Lily thought her eyes were interesting, an odd mix of blue and green that seemed to change in the light.

"I'm Isabelle," said the girl, pulling out 'A Beginners Guide To Defensive Magic'.

"Lily."

Isabelle smiled, "Ignore Mulciber," she said. "He tried to hex me in the Owlery on Saturday."

"Why?" Lily found herself asking.

"Because he can and because he's everything that's bad about Slytherin house. The Sorting Hat was telling me I could've done well there but I was having none of it. My family have been in Ravenclaw since we moved over to England and that was three hundred and fifty years ago." She didn't seem to think she was doing anything strange by rattling off her family history in the middle of Defence Against the Dark Arts. "So, what about you? What Houses were _your_ parents in?"

But before Lily could answer the door opened and in walked their teacher. Professor Tollenworth was a short woman with a bob of grey hair and thick, round glasses. She swept to the front of the class and tapped the board with her wand. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts: Year One' appeared in bulky white writing.

"Please take out your books," she said, "And read introductory chapter."

The class lapsed into silence. Lily watched Isabelle out the corner of her eye as she bent down to her bag to extract her text book. The girl was already reading at such a speed her eyes seemed to blur. It made Lily feel quite sick.

Lily opened the book to the first chapter and began to read. Lily found the books wording quite patronising. She was eleven and definitely not a child and yet the book seemed to think she was. Scowling, Lily continued to try and read the short paragraph on Vampires (beings that enjoy the night, we call them nocturnal or night-dwellers) and then progressed to Ghosts (the see-through souls of the departed, I.E., the dead). The scowl on her forehead became more pronounced with each word she read.

Next to her, Isabelle had already finished the chapter and was beginning to flick through the book, stopping here and there to read more. Lily wondered if she was checking to see if the book was as patronising throughout. Surreptitiously, Lily looked to her left and saw that Severus had finished reading and was glaring at the witch sat behind the desk.

Bubbles of chatter began to break out across the room. Lily turned back to Isabelle and found the other girl staring at her. "Did you find this book beneath you too? I mean, I may be in Ravenclaw and I may have already read the entire works of Shakespeare but that doesn't mean that my reading level is that much higher than everyone elses, does it?"

Dumbfounded, the only thing Lily found herself saying was, "You know Shakespeare?"

"Of course I do," she said, frowning. "Everyone does. One of the greatest wizards of the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, although the Muggles never knew it of course. Managed to integrate into their society seamlessly, didn't he? But Elizabeth always knew what he was, it's why she was so desperate to keep him in favour. Obvious really, after what they put her mother through..."

"Shakespeare was a wizard?"

Isabelle frowned again. It gave her an almost comical look. "Of course, everyone knows – Oh."

"What?" asked Lily instantly.

"Are you Muggle-born?"

"Yes."

"Cool. So you've grown up thinking that Shakespeare was just a play write? That's so interesting. Could you -"

"As interesting as William Shakespeare is, my dears," came Professor Tollenworth's voice from right in front of them, "I'm afraid he has nothing to do with my classes." She tapped the desk with her wand and it split in two, separating the girls. "Both of you shall receive detentions for disrupting my class. You two will wait at the end of class with Mr's Black and Potter."

She sauntered back to the front of the classroom and told them all to continue onto Chapter One. No one spoke again until the end of class when Tollenworth dismissed them for their lunch.

Lily, Isabelle, Sirius and James made their way to the Professor's desk and waited. "I do not like children speaking during lessons," she told them. "You will each receive detention tomorrow evening. You will all be here at half past seven and if you are late, there will be consequences. You are dismissed."

Scowling slightly at Isabelle, Lily walked towards the classroom door. The two boys that had been kept behind with them were already talking rapidly under their breaths. Lily tried her best to ignore them, after all, they had been the two making fun of Severus on the train and she was not keen to befriend either, even if they happened to be fellow Gryffindor's. Upon exiting the room, Lily found two people awaiting them however, a short, dumpy boy, who squeaked, "I can't believe she kept you two behind!" and Severus. Lily beamed.

"She had no right to do that to you Lily, it wasn't your fault at all," he said, shooting a nasty glance at Isabelle, who shrugged.

"She seems like a very shoddy teacher, if you ask me."

"But we weren't asking you," said Severus.

The two dark haired Gryffindor's looked up from their conversation at this and the one with glasses said, "And I don't think she was talking to you, Snivellus."

Lily bristled, "And we weren't talking to you."

Quick as a flash, the three black haired boys drew their wands.

Isabelle tutted loudly, "Boys." Lily thought she even heard her eyes roll. "I'm going for lunch. See you in detention."

"Seriously, who _is_ that?" said Sirius as Isabelle waggled her fingers over her shoulder from halfway down the corridor. James erupted into laughter. "And what's with you?"

*

"So, as we were saying before the old bat interrupted us," began James, piling cottage pie onto his plate, "Remus dropped off the face of the earth at some point during Sunday."

"It's definitely weird. We were wondering if he'd mentioned anything to you?" asked Sirius, waving his fork at Peter, who shook his head.

No. Sorry." Sirius looked agitated. "But it can't have been anything bad, right?"

"I guess not," said Jams. "I still think we should check the Hospital Wing, just in case though."

"What do you think has happened? He got jumped by a bunch of Slytherin's on his way back to the Common Room or something? What exactly would Remus have _done_ to warrant that?"

James rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, but even if he's just come down with something. It's an idea and it's the _only_ idea we've got, unless you can come up with something else?"

"Could just wander?"

"What and get caught by that Filch guy? Sirius, he's creepy. I mean, he's always watching."

A frown crossed Peter's brow. "We could always ask a Prefect?"

Sirius crinkled his nose in disgust. "Jesus, Peter. What are you thinking?"

"What about Nearly Headless Nick?" said James.

"Who?"

"Nearly Headless Nick. He's the Gryffindor House ghost. My dad told me all about him. How have you never heard of him before?"

"Whole family of Slytherin's James. The only ghost I've ever heard about was the Bloody Baron and he's almost as creepy as Filch."

James stared. "But you sat next to him at the feast!"

"But that ghost still has a head," said Peter.

"Ah," said a voice behind them, "And there in lies the reason why they call me _Nearly_ Headless, young Gryffindor." A pearlescent man was behind them, floating an inch off the ground, decked out in full Tudor regalia. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at you service," and he pulled his head by the ear, causing it to flop on a half inch of ghostly flesh.

Peter paled but both James and Sirius laughed.

"I've been here for centuries and still it procures laughter."

James smiled, "It's quite a talent."

"And it hurt a fair bit too," said Nick.

Sirius continued to laugh. "Oh, I'm glad to be in Gryffindor. You're so much more fun than the Bloody Barron, I bet."

"So, Nick," began James, before the ghost could open his mouth to reply. "We were wondering how you got to the Hospital Wing? One of our friends didn't show up for classes today and we were worried he might've gotten ill."

"Oh, the Hospital Wing? It's fairly easy to find, I can take you, if you want?"

"Lead the way," said James, getting to his feet.

*

Sirius coughed loudly. "Told you he wasn't here."

"How do _you_ know he's not behind that curtain?"

"Fine, I'll go and check!" Sirius began to storm towards the curtained bed on the other side of the ward when a motherly looking witch appeared waving her wand. Sirius came to an instantaneous halt; he's feet having apparently glued themselves to the floor.

"And where, young man, do you think you're going?" she asked, her voice far more stern than her appearance suggested.

"Is Remus Lupin behind that curtain?" asked James, walking into the Wing, but keeping well away from the curtain.

"Remus who?"

"Lupin, he's a first year and he's our friend. We were wondering if anything bad had happened to him."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry boys, but there's a fifth year behind that curtain. A silly boy who was playing with potions. He's stuck with a furry face and you three," she said, pointing at Sirius, James and Peter, who was hovering around looking awkward in the doorway, "better not try and look. I doubt he would take kindly to you three taking a peak. Now get out of here before I have to call your Head of House."

Understanding that they were dismissed, Sirius, James and Peter left the Hospital Wing.

"Erm, guys, how do we get back to the Common Room from here?" asked Peter staring up the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6 'Lies'

**Chapter Six**

**Lies**

The two girls were already sat down when they arrived. "You're late," said Professor Tollenworth, putting her book down and staring at the two boys icily. "You are, in fact, three minutes late."

James and Sirius exchanged sheepish glances. Sirius opened his mouth and said, "We're sorry, Professor, it's just-"

"I don't wish to hear what you think is more important than your punishment. You will not learn from your mistakes otherwise. You will both receive an extra detention for every minute you were late. If you fail to attend on time to those detentions as well, you will serve another and another. Do I make myself clear?"

James' mouth dropped open. Sirius elbowed him in the side. "Yes, Professor Tollenworth," he said.

"Good, now take a seat." She picked up her book again. "And boys, not near one another. This is, after all, a punishment."

Sullenly, James and Sirius took desks on separate sides of the room. Professor Tollenworth smiled widely at them and then waved her wand, sending parchment and quills to the four students.

"You shall write lines," she told them. "'I will not speak in class unless directed'."

Grumpily, Sirius, James and Lily picked up their quills and began to write. Isabelle's hand flew into the air.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, the Professor nodded towards her.

"How long shall we write for, Professor? And what happens if we need more parchment?"

"You shall write, Miss Vicario, until I tell you to stop," said Professor Tollenworth. "And you shan't run out of parchment, it is charmed to lengthen." She smiled widely, sickeningly. "Now carry on."

Blushing slightly, Isabelle dropped her eyes to the paper and began to write in loopy cursive. _This wasn't constructive at all_, she thought, as her hand began to cramp as she neared the original bottom of the page. _Stupid woman who couldn't defend her way out of a wet parchment bag, I'm sure!_

Professor Tollenworth busied herself with some important looking pieces of parchment and ignored her students for the next hour and a half.

*

Bloody shadows were being cast across the white walled Hospital Wing. Remus lay very still, feeling conciousness seeping through his body. He ached terribly. He screwed his eyes up against the bright, setting sun.

Unintentionally, he coughed and found that he was unable to stop. Footsteps rushed the length of the room and then he heard a kind voice saying, "Come on dear, sit up. Drink this, it'll help." And a goblet was pressed to his lips and he felt the warm liquid fill his mouth.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, my dear. I fetched you on Monday morning at sunrise, just like we'd planned." She smiled kindly as he opened his eyes to squint up at her face. He felt a sharp pain across his nose.

"I-I don't remember..."

"I doubt you do. You've not been awake since. But now that you are, I'll set about healing some of your cuts and bruises." She pulled her wand from her apron and titled his face towards her. "Hold still whilst I heal your face up. I think you must've tried to get out by the Willow," she told him, slowly waving her wand across his face in spidery patterns, a white mist the only thing he could see.

Remus was used to the procedure. His mother was very apt at the healing spells required for the minor cuts and scrapes he sustained during his transformation. However, there was something rather odd about a stranger performing them with such soothing sympathy.

"Did I bite myself?" he asked, once she'd moved her wand away from his face and the white mist had disappeared from his immediate vision.

Madam Pomfrey picked a tub of ointment off of the bedside cabinet and gave it a little shake. "Would I need this if you hadn't?"

He corner of his mouth picked up a little. "I guess not." The matron took his left arm and pushed up the sleeve, exposing bloodstained bandaged arms.

"It was all I trusted myself doing after finding you," she told him, her voice low. "I've never treated werewolf bites before." She blushed.

"Thank you," he said, as he watched her tenderly unwrap the bandages. "You're doing a very good job."

"You're sweet." She slowly waved her wand over the cuts, siphoning off the excess blood.

She began to dab the ointment into the cuts. "How often will I have to come back to get them re-dressed, or should I just do it myself?"

A stern look erupted onto her face and she started work on his other arm. "You'll do no such thing, Remus Lupin! You will return here every other day to have them redressed and more ointment applied until they're healed."

He sat in silence, shoulders hunched. "Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore said he would come and see me...?"

"The Headmaster doesn't want to draw attention to his visit to the Hospital Wing. I am to take you to him, once your wounds have been redressed."

Half an hour later, as promised, Remus was sitting on a chair in the Headmaster's office, his eyes roving around the room. Instruments sat on stools, puffing smoke and making mechanical ticking noises. The walls were adorned with hundreds of paintings. He assumed they were important people to do with the school. However, sat on a perch, snoozing with its head under a wing, sat a beautiful red and gold bird and it was this that his eyes gravitated towards repeatedly.

"Ah, Remus, I am so very sorry to have kept you waiting," said a voice suddenly. His head snapped up. Professor Dumbledore was old, with an extremely long white beard and sparkling blue eyes that were hidden behind half-moon spectacles. And yet, he radiated power like heat from a fire.

"Th-that's fine, Professor."

The Headmaster nodded towards the bird, "A fine creature, isn't he?"

Remus smiled. "Very much so. But aren't Phoenix's a class five beast?"

"Indeed they are," said Dumbledore, sweeping his robes around him and sitting behind his desk. "But not because they are a danger. It is because they are exceptionally difficult to domesticate, few wizards dare try."

"Then why did you?" asked Remus.

"That, I am afraid, is a tale for another day," he said and he smiled benignly. "Now, onto business."

Remus grimaced.

"I have it on authority from our Matron that the trip down to the Willow on Sunday evening was a success. May I ask how you found the transformation in unfamiliar surroundings?"

Remus frowned, casting his memory back. "I-I don't remember much about it, if I'm honest. I was scared, but I usually am right before it happens."

"I understand. If I were to travel to the shack and transfigure it to look more like your home, do you suppose that would help?" asked Dumbledore, pushing the glasses up his crooked nose.

"It might."

"I am sorry if these questions appear trivial, Remus, I just have the greatest concern for you."

"I know, Professor," he said.

"I shall make a point of doing so before next month. Now," said Dumbledore, jotting something down on a discarded piece of parchment. "Hagrid, our Games Keeper, was down in Hogsmead village Sunday night, having a few drinks with the locals. I asked him to go to see if you created any noise."

Remus found his face growing hot. "And did I?"

"A respectable amount," said Dumbledore. "You are not to worry however. I visited the Three Broomsticks myself last night to tell the bar maid a rather wonderful ghost story about a lonely shack on a hill, that shrieked through the night."

"Won't anyone suspect?" asked Remus, frowning.

"Oh, I don't think so my boy. My story telling skills are rather good, I'll have you know."

Remus grinned.

"Now, Poppy, that is to say, Madam Pomfrey, the Matron, informs me that three Gryffindor first years came to the Hospital Wing yesterday evening looking for you."

"They did?" asked Remus worriedly.

"Yes. I am assuming they are friends of yours?"

"I-I'd think so."

"Then you must do as you see fit by them, but I must warn you, children have a nasty habit of telling their parents things and I would rather the entire student body didn't discover your secret. I would hate for you to be unable to continue your education amongst friends."

He nodded fervently, "Yes Professor."

*

"_There_ you are!" shouted James, chucking his quill down.

Alarmed, Remus flinched away from James' roar.

"Where have you been then?" asked Sirius, pulling a chair over to their table for Remus.

"Erm, I got a letter Sunday morning telling me that my mother was quite ill," he invented, lowering himself into the proffered chair.

Peter's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thankfully," said Remus, smiling weakly. He didn't like to lie to them. "My father was just worried and she kept asking for me."

"Do the Healer's know what it was?" asked Sirius as he casually scribbled a sentence down.

"She's been ill on and off for a while. They're not really sure what it is."

James frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he told them, leaning back in the chair. He didn't even wince in pain as his cuts came into contact with surface. "So, what did I miss?" he asked, waving a hand at the parchment in front of them.

"James and Sirius got detention in Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Peter, whilst scanning the pages of the book in hand. "And we've got a foot long essay on Bezzors due next week for Potions."

"And don't worry, we got the work off of Slughorn for you," said Sirius, nudging his school bag with his foot.

"Thanks," said Remus, beaming at him.

"Hey, what are friends for, right?"


	7. Chapter 7 'The Darkest Art'

**Chapter Seven**

**The Darkest Art**

At the beginning of the month of October, Remus excused himself on a blustery Tuesday morning informing his friends that his mother had been taken ill once more and his father feared the worst. His absence this time was much more conspicuous and Professor Tollenworth almost gave Sirius and James detention when they couldn't tell her where he was.

He ambled back into the Common Room the following Saturday saying that a Healer had given her the all clear. James, Sirius and Peter shared a collective sigh of relief.

"That Snape kid was being a nosey git whilst you were away," said James.

"Then again, it's hard not to be when your honker's that big!" cut in Sirius, who roared with laughter at his own joke.

The others joined in. After a little while James whipped his eyes of tears only to notice the red-haired Lily Evans standing next to his chair, hands on her slightly pudgy hips.

"You four should be ashamed of yourselves."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I thought this was a private conversation amongst friends," he said scathingly.

Lily pursed her lips. "Not when it involves mine!" Remus flushed and Peter shifted in his chair.

"Look, Evans," said James calmly. "Just drop it, please?"

"No, _Potter_," she hissed. "The lot of you are just a bunch of bullies! If you keep it up, I'll report you to a Prefect."

Sirius' head fell into his hands as Lily spun on her heel and stormed away.

"She sure showed us!" shouted Sirius, and they all dissolved into laughter once more.

oOo

As Sirius and James headed down to dinner the next evening, a little later than usual due to a rather furious game of Wizard Chess, they noticed Lily Evans in fervent conversation with Severus Snape, just outside the great hall.

When he saw the two Gryffindor's, Snape began to march forwards towards them.

"That little cow!" Sirius muttered under his breath, outraged, just as Snape drew near.

"If you're going to say something about me, don't involve Lily!"

"We _didn't_ involve her," said James.

"Whatever, Potter," Snape spat, pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes. "Just leave her alone from now on."

"And why should we listen to you?" asked Sirius, pulling his own wand from his back pocket.

James looked between the wands and then over at Lily Evans. She was still stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"You are so pathetic!"

"Oh go run home to your mummy," spat Sirius. "_Caed_-"

But Snape cut across him with a shouted of, "_Morseus_!"

Sirius was thrown backwards into a suit of armour, his wand skidding across the floor to Remus' feet. Lily shrieked from the doorway and students came flying out of the Great Hall.

Without thinking, James drew his right hand back and punched Snape right in the jaw. He staggered backwards, tears streaming. "You filthy bastard!" screamed James, drawing his hand back yet again.

But he couldn't move.

He had frozen from the neck down.

The Headmaster was striding towards them, his wand pointing at James and Severus.

Students were still pouring out of the Great Hall, making a ring around the scene. "Professor McGonnagal, Professor Slughorn?" called Dumbledore and the two teachers jumped forwards at once. "Would you please kindly escort Misters Potter and Snape to my office and await for me there?"

James and Severus were marched from the Hall, up the marble staircase and from view of the crowd. Dumbledore cast a look around the milling students until his eyes fell upon a pretty girl with a sheet of silver blonde hair.

"Ah, Narcissa," he said calmly, beckoning her forwards. "Kindly take your cousin to the Hospital Wing, please? Get Madam Promfery to fix him up and then bring him along to my Office as well. We'll let the two of you in."

And with that he turned on his heel and headed towards the Seventh Floor.

oOo

When James pushed open the portrait hole he looked mutinous. Sirius staggered along behind him, clutching at his right side.

Peter and Remus waved them over to their little alcove in the Common Room. Heads turned in their direction as they milled through the tables and chairs.

"We snuck food out from dinner," said Peter, as James and Sirius sat down.

Remus pulled his back pack up and took out some rolls and a few chicken drumsticks, wrapped up in napkins. "It's not much but it's all we thought we could get away with taking. Plus we didn't have much time," said Remus, pushing the food across the table.

James snatched up a roll and started tearing chunks off. "You guys," he said.

"Don't. It was nothing," said Remus, waving an airy hand. "How are you feeling anyway, Sirius?" he asked, turning towards the other dark haired boy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hurts to do much of anything," he grunted, biting savagely at a chicken drumstick.

James looked darkly towards Sirius. "Where'd you reckon he learned that kinda magic?"

"Dunno. Snape's not exactly a Pureblood name although the spell would indicate that he was."

Remus sat forwards in his chair. "What do you mean? What kind of magic are you on about."

Peter squeaked. "That Snape boy was using the Dark arts in the middle of the Entrance Hall, Remus! Surely you've heard about that spell before?"

"Grindlewald liked to use it apparently. My parents thought it made him weak. Apparently he didn't much like using the Unforgivable's so he messed around with other curses and the such. Dunno what a weed like Snape is using it for."

"At least he got more detentions than we did. Dumbledore was fuming," said James.

"Don't tell me you got punished," breathed Peter, scandalised.

"Oh yeah," said James nodding. "What was it for, Sirius? 'Brawling like a Muggle' or something stupid." He let out a howl of laughter. "Just the one detention though. Snape got five!"

"Serves the slimy git right," said Sirius through a mouthful of bread. "Just wait til I get my hands on that cowardly piece of slime. _No one_ messes with a Black."

oOo

A sharp wind was sweeping the hills as the sun began to set in blots of red, through the inky clouds. With simultaneous whip-cracks, two men appeared out of thin air. The tallest surveyed their surroundings, withdrawing his wand and shooting spells in a large circle around them.

"Hold out your arm," he said softly, to the man that had accompanied him.

Obediently, the man held out his left arm, allowing the other man's white hands to clutch his wrist and pull back the long sleeves of his robes.

On his forearm was a crude tattoo, burnt black to the skin. It was of a snake protruding from the mouth of a skull. One long finger was pressed to the tattoo and it almost appeared to writhe.

Instantaneously, loud cracks were echoing around the clearing, as more began to answer the summons.

Before the newest arrivals could so much as blink, he began to speak. "I have brought you all together on this most sacred Hallows Eve, to welcome our youngest recruits to our cause.

"Come," he said, beckoning them all forwards.

There were eight people in the clearing. Three men and a woman stood, holding their wands to the others who were bound and on their knees. Cloth bags were thrown over their heads.

"Never will they say that I am impolite," said the Dark Lord softly. "It shall be ladies first to this demonstration and so, young Bellatrix Black, prove yourself." The woman froze. She was thin and pale with a shock of long black hair trailing down her back. "A little encouragement, perhaps?

"This man here," he said, placing a hand onto the bagged head of Bellatrix's victim. "This filthy excuse for a man is a Mudblood. And not only is he filthy enough to pollute Hogwarts and the Ministry with his slime, he has married a Pure Blood witch and sired children with her." He paused here, ever so briefly, his eyes fixed upon the witch before him. "Similar to your sister, no?"

Bellatrix's wand shook in her hand.

"_Torture him_," the Dark Lord hissed.

"CRUCIO!" she bellowed and the man fell to the floor face first, writhing.

"More! Channel your hatred, channel your anger. Imagine this man is the piece of worthless scum that has ensnared your sister and shamed your family. Pour that into the curse, use it and you will grow stronger."

Her features set into an ugly grimace and she raised her wand once more, "_Crucio_," she whispered and the man began to jerk violently on the floor, thrashing around in unmistakeable pain.

"Good! Good!" he said delightedly.

She retracted her wand, the body stopped twitching. The Dark Lord swept down and pulled the bagged figure back to his knees. He pulled the cloth bag from the man's head.

He was slightly chubby in the face but a rough strip of cotton had been used to gag him. His eyes were bugging in fright and his face was pink and shining in tears.

"Kill him."

She raised her wand once more. Her victim struggled against his bonds shaking his head. The Dark Lord began to laugh, a cold, high pitched laugh as Bellatrix screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" into the night.


End file.
